<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Glitter by GhostRequiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968592">Love and Glitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRequiem/pseuds/GhostRequiem'>GhostRequiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Safewords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRequiem/pseuds/GhostRequiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of NSFW trolls one-shots. </p><p>Each chapter will be labeled with subject and characters involved, and "chapters" can be read as a stand alone. Tags updated as needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Glitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Branch/Hickory: Over-stimulation, light bondage, subspace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hickory hadn’t known what to do with his hands, so Branch had bound them above his head. </p><p>The centaur thrashed against the restraint, needing to vent his helplessness somewhere, anywhere, as Branch brought him to orgasm over and over. For at least the last two, he’d pounded the yellow troll’s prostate, leaving Hickory a sobbing, squirming mess.</p><p>Shocked, the cowboy felt himself building up again, his cock hard and straining. </p><p>“Bra-anch! I-I can’t! I d-don’t-”</p><p>“Do you need your safeword, sweetheart?” Branch panted, slowing the pistoning of his hips. Hickory whimpered but shook his head. The blue-teal troll behind him sped back up again. </p><p>“Unless you tell me to slow down or stop, I plan on milking you dry.”</p><p>Hickory wailed as Branch pressed against his bundle of nerves to emphasize his point. He withdrew almost completely, and then slammed home. Then did it again, and again; all Hickory could do was take it. </p><p>The centaur fell into a dazed, floaty headspace where he had no walls and absorbed Branch’s endless stream of moans, gentle praises, and tenderness.</p><p>He felt himself near his peak when Branch’s rhythm faltered. </p><p>“Please please pleasepleaseplease--!” Hickory heard himself babbling, not truly knowing what he was begging for.</p><p>“Come with me, love,” Branch growled, his thrusts turning into balls-deep grinding, constant stimulation to his lover’s sweet spot.</p><p>Hickory was helpless to do anything but obey, keening as he came, untouched, his partner joining him in orgasmic bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>